Christmas with the Cullens!
by pinkcrayon1101
Summary: What happens when a human Bella is rushed into a Cullen Christmas? Alice has gone overboard again. What will happen? This is no ordinary Christmas! ----please read, I truly suck at summaries :D it's not really that dramatic, only genre close!
1. Christmas and Ugh, Snow

_December 20th, 2008_

Edward and I walked into the Cullen mansion. "Wow." I said, my mouth hanging open. Edward just chuckled and leaded me over to the living room.

The entire mansion had been transformed into a Christmas paradise. Alice had really outdone herself. The banisters on the stairs had green holly stuck to it, and silver garland cascading in circles from the top to the bottom. The large glass windows on the south side of the house were covered in some weird fake snow spray on stuff, making the windows all white. There was letters traced into the while blanket though. they read: "_Emmett was here! Hahaaaaaaa." _Oh my. I turned from the window and saw the marvelous feat before me. In the corner of the living room was a giant evergreen. Good thing the Cullen's roof was high. This thing was at least 20 feet high. The odd thing though, was that it wasn't decorated with the usual round baubles that Christmas trees traditionally had. It was completly empty. That was unlike Alice. Wonder what she was planning... Couldn't be good. For _me. _Alice came out from outside with a shocking green santa hat on and a rudouph nose that was blinking.

"Someone has Christmas spirit!" I mumbled.

"Yes I do!" She shouted as she pulled me into a hug. Her arms released me, and in a second I felt something on my head. I yanked it off, and to my surprise, it was the same hat that Alice had on, but in light blue. It had "_Santa's little helper!" _on it in white curly letters.

"And now you do too!" She giggled as she went to the garage for another box of decorations. I put the hat back on my head. I loved Christmas. I didn't really like any other holiday, but for some reason, Christmas always made me happy. Alice came out of the garage.

"Wow. You actually put the hat on!" she proclaimed while she dropped the box and ran over to me. She grabbed me around the waist, and gave me an Emmett-like hug.

"I absolutely LOVE Christmas Alice!" I squeeled. It was true. I was crazy for Christmas. I loved everything. The candycanes, the stories, the cookies, the family time, the decorations, the cider, the hot chocolate, and of course, I _did _like the presents. They were my least favorite part though. Who knew what the Cullens would get me this year? Charlie had died, and Renee offered for me to move in with her, but I refused. I chose to stay in Forks with the Cullens. I was so sad when Charlie had died, but all of the Cullens were there for me. Even Rose. So, I got a room in the mansion, and I moved in. I was now a Cullen. Well, I would be in three weeks when Edward and I were getting married, but hey.

"Good morning Bella dear!" Esme said as she stepped down the stairs. She had on the same hat as Alice and I, but her's was a light purple colour. "Edward!" she scolded when she saw him. "Where is your hat? Come on, put it on!"

"Esme! No. It's embaressing." If he could blush I know he would.

Jasper and Emmett rounded the courner. They were running at vampire top speed. I could barely see their figures as they darted around the living room, dining room, and kitchen. That's when I realized what they were doing. Ugh. the only real reason to dislike Christmas. Snow. My mortal enemy.

* * *

**I know it was really short, but it was really just an excersise to help with my writer's block. Please tell me if I should continue. BIG ideas for next chapters!!**

**Will probably update tomorrow if u guys like it ;)**

**Big cyber hugggs!! **

**pinkcrayon 1101.**

_**--may Edward be with you!**_


	2. Slipery Snowballs

**I dont own Twilight sadly... Or Christmas. But I do own a pink hat like the one they're all wearing! MUHAHAHA.**

* * *

**Ok, hi. for anyone who was confused by the whole Edward and Bella getting married in 2 weeks thing, they posponed the wedding. OK, hope you like the chapter! Please REVIEWWW!!**

* * *

_Still December 20th_

Edward pulled me out of the way, so one of Emmett's snowballs whizzed by my head and missed by a fraction of an inch.

"Stop! Emmett! Jasper! No snowball fights in the house!" Esme called after them. She ran into the kitchen, where they were currently. When she walked, the little white pompom on the back of her hat bobbed up and down. I turned around and saw Alice handing Edward something gold. I realized that it was his Christmas hat. Hmm.. gold. Good choice Alice!

"Awww. Alice do I have to?" Edward whined at her. I wasnt passing this oppertunity up. Someone get a camera!

"Yes Edward. It's tradition. Now put it on before I--" she was cut off by Emmett.

"Aha! You'll never catch me alive you evil nut!" He was now standing behind me,and Jasper was in front of me.

"Ah. Emmett, Jasper. Just the two I wanted to see. Our dear brother Eddie refuses to wear his Christmas hat. Will you help me please?" Alice had an evil look on her face. Sometimes the bubbly vampire was pure evil. Emmett and Jasper stopped what they were doing, and went to Alice's side. All three now wore the same evil smile on their face.

"Edward, do you _want _us to ductape the hat to your head again?" Alice stepped closer to Edward with the hat in her hands now.

"No. Last year, It hurt way too much, and I had to wear it to school!" Edward yelled back at her while taking steps backward.

"Fine. You have ten seconds to put on the hat, or we _will _find the ductape." Wow, Alice was lethal.

"Edward, just wear the stupid hat." I told him crossing my arms. He just shook his head. Wow, he must really hate that thing. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper. It turned out that they were also wearing the same hats as Alice and I. Once again, the only difference was the colour. Emmett's hat was a bold, bright red, and Jasper's was a calm, pale orange. That's when I realized that the colours matched our personalities. Edward's was gold, because he was... well, _refined _I suppose. Emmett's was bold, and bright, and Jasper's was Calming. I had no Idea why Esme's was light purple, or why mine was light blue. I could guess Alice's though. It was for a reason similar to Emmett's. The electric green was definitely bright, and it was a fairly energetic and happy colour. Hmm.. I wonder what Carlisle's colour is. I was distracted from my thoughts by a loud bang to my left.

I turned 90 degrees to the left and saw Edward on the floor banging his fists. For someone usually so calm and composed, it was rather funny to see him act like this. What was so bad about a Christmas hat? Alice sat on top of Edward wile Emmett held the hat in his hands, and Jasper held a grey roll. It took me a minute to realize that it was ductape. Wow. Alice had been serious. Emmett pulled the hat over Edward's head, and Jasper unwrapped about 30 feet of ductape. Jasper walked around in circles until all of the tape was around Edward's head. I suppose he had no choice now.

"I hate you Alice." He growled at her.

"Come on Edward. I love your hat. I think it looks adorable." I said smiling at him.

"Thanks love." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Oh, by the way, I wont be at the final day of school tomorrow. "

"Well then, neither will I." Edward smiled, and continued to kiss me.

Esme walked in again when we'd just finished kissing.

"Oh Alice! Emmett! Jasper! did you tape Edward's hat to his head again?"

"Yupp." Alice replied popping the "p".

"Alice. You _have _to stop ductaping Christmas hats to people's heads!"

"OK Esme." Alice dropped her head but still wore the mischievous smile.

"Good. Oh Bella! Your hat looks wonderful on you! Would you like to help me bake? I'm making Christmas cookies, and all the others ever want to do is have snowball fights with the dough." She rolled her eyes. I laughed at the mental picture in my head. Emmet, Edward, and Jasper running around the kitchen, using cookie dough as ammunition. Haha.

"Can you really blame us Esme? How can we have snowball fights when it NEVER snows here? We need something to throw that wont hurt." He gave her a huge smile, and Jasper followed. Edward was still pouting because he had to wear the hat.

"OK Edward. Why on earth do you hate that hat so much? I'm wearing one, Esme is wearing one, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett are all wearing them too. What's the issue?"

Alice smiled. "Edward has a dislike for _all _hats. She rolled her eyes and started to decorate again.

"That's a strange phobia." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I _hate _hats." He growled at Alice, but she was already buzzing around the house decorating.

"I love that hat on you." I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks love." he smiled his famous crooked smile.

Alice went out to the garage again, and dragged Rosalie inside. She was also wearing one of the hats, but her's was pink. Figures.

"Hello Bella. Merry Christmas." She smiled and was about to turn around to the garage again. But Alice had other plans.

"Not so fast! I need _everyone's _help decorating the house! That includes you Rose."

"But the cars..."

"They can wait." Alice said as she handed Rose a giant box. It looked like it had mistletoe in it.

"Sweet." Emmett walked over to Rose and picked up one of the small plants. He held it above Rose's head and gave her a passionate kiss.

"EMMETT! ROSE! Get to work! Stop kissing already!" Alice hit Emmett on the side of the head and ran to the dining room. Alice pushed everything off the table, including the table cloth, and replaced everything with Christmas-related items. The usual white table cloth was replaced by a green and red striped one with snowmen all over. Everything had snowmen on it! The napkin holders were little snowmen, and the napkins matched the table cloth. She continued to decorate everywhere when Esme walked up to me.

"Sorry about Alice Bella. She adores Christmas, she never really got a chance to celebrate it as a human. So, would you like to help me bake cookies?"

"Yes, Esme! I'd love to!" I said rushing to the kitchen. I slipped on the floor. It was wet because of the snowballs Emmett and Jasper had been throwing. Edward didn't happen to reach me in time, and I collided with the cold, hard floor.

"Ow." I said as I got up ad rubbed my head. I started to walk over to Edward, but I felt really dizzy. Great. Just my luck. I fell into Edward's arms.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Your head is bleeding!" Alice screamed. I looked at my hand. Sure enough, It was bright red and the smell made me even more dizzy. Edward rushed me out of the house and into his car. Luckily, Jasper wasn't in the room when I'd sliced my head. Edward was in the car before I even had my seatbelt on. I pulled the grey strap over my body and he started to drive.I looked at the speedometer. He was inching past 130 MPH. Normally, It would have upset me that he was driving so fast, but I was bleeding, and I could feel myself loosing consciousness.

When we got to the hospital, Edward rushed me into the Emergency Room.

"I need Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He told the bored looking receptionist. She told us to wait and sit in the chairs while she paged him. Carlisle came rushing to the waiting room.

"Oh my goodness Bella! What happened?"

"I was on my way to the kitchen to make cookies with Esme and I tripped."

Carlisle's face looked relieved and he laughed.

"Hahha. Bella, maybe we should change the tile to carpet!" He smiled and turned.

"Can you walk?" He asked me, facing towards me again.

"I..I think so." I said and I started to stand. I felt dizzy and fell into Edward's waiting arms again.

"OK, Edward please carry her to exam room one." Edward picked up my body and carried me bridal style to the exam room.

The room was an ugly bluish-grey colour. Edward sat me down on the examination table. The paper under me crinkled every time I moved. Carlisle came in with all of his medical equipment.

"Bella. Hello! Now, can you please take a deep breath for me?" He place the steptescope on my chest, and then on my back as I inhaled.

"Breathing seems to be in order. Good. Now let's take care of your head." I smiled at him. I'm glad Carlisle was a doctor. It was just so much more convenient. He took out a long white bandage and wrapped it around my head.

"Thanks Carlisle!" I said as I hopped off the bed. My head was still dizzy, and I colapsed into Edward's arms.

He laughed. "Just take it easy for a while. Lie down when you get home."

"OK Carlisle. Thanks." Edward held practically all of my weight, and we walked towards the car.

Edward buckled me in, and we sat there, not speaking the entire way home.

The drive from the Hospital to the house took a normal person 15 minutes. Edward however, made it there in five. We walked in the door, and set me on the couch with a blanket.

"Stay there for a minute." He said as he turned away. Great. I couldn't walk becuase of the spinning state of my head, and I'm alone now. My alone time didnt last long however. Esme walked in with a tray of cookies in her hands, humming 'Frosty the Snowman'.

"Hello Esme."

"Oh my gosh! Bella! Are you OK?" Her eyes grew as she contined talking. Panic was evident in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Edward took me to the hospital, and Carlisle said to just take it easy. So, Edward left me here for some--" I was cut off by Edward rushing into the room.

"Here are some advil." He said handing me the small orange pills. I thrw them back, and then downed the water.

"Thanks." I said. But I was suddenly overcome by sleep.

"Edward... Those weren't sleeping pills were they?"

"No. Just regular Advil. Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah. Just tired." My guess was that it was Jasper's doing, but oh well. Some sleep could be good.

Edward was going to take me up to his room, but I stopped him.

"I'd like to stay here please."

"OK." he said as he pulled the blanket up furthur on my body, and put a pillow under my head. He then started to play my lulaby on his piano. I hadn't even thought of that advantage of sleeping here. Ha. My lulaby was still in it's beginning when I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**OK... did you like this chapter? Her head injury is MINOR. yeah, so Bella will be fine soon!! And then she can help Alice decorate. Oh joy. OK, thanks for reading, and have a great day/summer/year/week!! Please Respond (if you have time!!) **

**BIGGG cyber hugs to everyone that has responded so far! :) And thanks again!!**

_**--may Edward be with you... and may Emmett be with iluvedwardcullen4ever!! hee hee!**_


	3. Misadventures with Shaving Cream

**Disclaimer: No, I dont own Twilight. OR Edward. He's with me by _choice._ muhahahaha!**

* * *

**HHEEEELLO! Sorry it took me a while to update ;) hope you like this chapter :D Happy reading!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: iluvedwardcullen4ever for being a beta for this chapter :) thanks. The stuff in this chapter actually happened to me a couple years ago when I was in Toronto visiting my cousins. Hah. I made them pay :D Have funn reading!!**

* * *

_December 21st_

I felt a slight tickle on my nose. Hmm. I quickly pulled my hand to my face in an attempt to rid myself of the stupid itch. That's when I felt a cold smelly substance all over my face. I sat up and picked some off with my pointer finger. Great. The old 'shaving cream in the hand and tickle the nose so they get it all over their face' gag. I was continuing to rid myself of the awful gunk and I just kept getting more and more mad. If I had to guess, I'd say this was done by Emmet, or Jasper, or heck, maybe even a combination of the two. I felt the anger bubbling inside of me. And for once, I knew it wasn't Jasper manipulating my emotions.

"EMMETT CULLEN! JASPER HALE!" I screamed at them still sitting up on the couch. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

At once the entire family was at my side.

"Oh my gosh. Bella! What happened?" Alice was at my side with a washcloth.

"Who did this?" I said through gritted teeth.

Emmett pushed Jasper towards me, and Jasper did the same to Emmett.

"Which one of you did it?" I growled at them.

"It was Emmett." Edward said in an evil tone. "But Jasper came up with the idea.".

Emmett and Jasper ran up the stairs. I got up and started to run after them. I was at the third step on the staircase when I collapsed. Ow. Well that hurt. And I was so dizzy. Why was that again? I reached up to scratch my head and felt the bandage. Oh right. Edward scooped me up in his arms and laid me on the couch again.

"Feeling any better Bella?" It was Carlisle.

"I'm still dizzy when I stand, but my head doesn't hurt at all. Can someone please kill Jasper and Emmett for me?" I said while I glared up the stairs.

"Calm down Bella."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

"It's OK, It's just shaving cream." I was _not _in the mood to be soothed. I hated shaving cream more that anything... well, almost anything. When I was little I was in the bath, and I somehow managed to get the lid off of my mom's shaving cream. I had it all over myself, And turns out, I was allergic to it. I had spotty bumpy all over my body for a week. Strange thing was though, that I was only illergic to '_Gillette_' shaving cream.

"EMMETT! JASPER! What kind of shaving cream is this?!" They came down the stairs and chuckled.

"The men's kind." Emmett said with a huge grin.

I wanted to punch him in the face. I had never been so mad in my life! They had to pay.

"I realize that you smart alec. What _brand _is it?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Umm, hold on. I'll go get the bottle." Jasper said as he rushed up the stairs to retrieve the bottle and was standing beside me in a second.

"OK, here we are. It's... _'Gillette'_."

"Good job Jasper!" I spat at him. I must have been really angry because my emotions made Jasper wince, and I felt a wave of calm come over me.

"Thank you Jasper. Now, I just want to let everyone know that I am illergic to _'Gillette' _shaving cream. So, over the next week or so I may have red spots on my face. Don't worry, It's not chicken pox. So don't freak. And Emmett, Jasper... you'd better _run._"

* * *

**hahahaha. OK, so the whole thing with being allergic may have been going overboard, but oh well. I was on a sugar high ;)**

**Anyways, please click the review button! I promise to write another chapter soon!! I should have more time on my hands now that my lifegaurd class is done.. unless i take the next one XD**

**anyways, thanks for reading!! if you have time, read my other stories!! :D:D**

**_--may edward be with you (or emmett or jasper or carlisle or jacob) ;)_**


	4. Punishment

Last Time: _"Thank you Jasper. Now, I just want to let everyone know that I am allergic to 'Gillette' shaving cream. So, over the next week or so I may have red spots on my face. Don't worry, It's not chicken pox. So don't freak. And Emmett, Jasper... you'd better __run."_

* * *

"Oh no! The human who can barley walk is threatening us!" Emmett yelled in mock terror. Jasper had the same look as Emmett spread across his face. They were _so _going to pay.

I started to run off after them, but Edward held me back. "Lemme go Edward. I want to go kill your brothers!" he chuckled at me.

"Can you wait until _after _Carlisle takes the bandage off your head?" He said with my favorite crooked smile. I couldn't help it. He'd dazzled me _again. _I sighed as Edward helped me over to the dining room table.

"I believe the bleeding has stopped, so it should be fine to take off the bandage." Carlisle explained as he picked up the tiniest pair of scissors I'd ever seen. They looked like they were made for someone even smaller than Alice.

"You're going to cut it off with those?" I asked, pointing to the tiny scissors.

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, but not to worry. I do this every day at the hospital." He started to cut off the left side of the bandage on my head. In a few short seconds, I was rid of the bandage formally occupying my head.

"Thanks Carlisle. Can I go kill them now?"

"Just let me make sure you're not bleeding anywhere... Yes, you may go. Have fun!" He called as I ran up the stairs with Edward behind me. I hardly felt dizzy anymore. I was just so focused on getting them back. I checked my face in the hallway mirror. Luckily, the red spots hadn't started yet. Maybe I'd outgrown my allergy. I smiled at the thought as I continued to walk into Emmett's room. Edward said that both Emmett and Jasper were in there, so this was my stop. I stormed into the room, not bothering to knock.

"You guys are going to pay." I told them through gritted teeth. I had never been in Emmett and Rosalie's room before. It had a cream coloured carpet, bright red walls, a large walk in closet (though it wasn't as big as Alice's), and a dark brown, wooden coffee table. Around the coffee table, there were two matching zebra print chairs, and a large white leather couch. There was no bed, unlike Edward's, because no human was ever in here. Car magazines were all gathered nicely in a pile on the coffee table, and there was a small mini-fridge in the corner by the closet. It was a marvelous room. I looked up at the ceiling. A marvelous chandelier was hanging from the center of the room. It was all crystal and it was _beautiful. _I ignored my surroundings and stomped straight over to Emmett and Jasper. They were looking at me strangely. It almost looked as if they were scared. Ha. Vampires that were afraid of a human.

"EMMETT. JASPER. You're gonna pay." I said as I stomped over to where they were sitting.

All three boys laughed at me. I was somewhat hurt that Edward had laughed.

"Oh, and what exactly are you going to do to us?" Jasper questioned me. That's right. Poke the bear. **(AN: If you've read 'Flordia Calls!' You'll already know all about my bad sense of humor.)**

My mind went blank. Shoot. I'd forgotten about _how _I was going to make them pay. I was still thinking when Emmett inturupted my thoughts.

"Sorry Bella, but I dont have time for silly little human games." He said with a chuckle. I glared at him. I raised my fist and shot it forward as hard as i could at his face.

* * *

**Hellllo. Sorry that this chapter is really short, But i'll get another one up soon :) lalala. Um, updates _should _be comming faster now... but you never know. Maybe the world will explode... or Edward will come and kiss me ;) LOL. As always, thanks for reading, and for all of the GREAT reviews :D**

--**May EDWARD (etc.) Be with you!--**


	5. Cool Casts

**DISCLAIMER: I _do not _own any of the super amazing twilight, new moon, or eclipse characters, scenes, settings, plots, etc. I do own a really cool bar of soap though. I has a rubber duckie in it... **:D

* * *

**Hellllo. Thanks for sticking with me! Haha. 2 chapters in one day, OMC u guys are lucky ;) Thanks to everyone who reviewed (etc.) --I came home today from swimming and I had 24 emails waiting for me!! and my inbox has been constantly getting e-mails. That's why I updated so fast :D--**

**YAY! Please read (and respond if you have time :D )**

* * *

Last time: _"Sorry Bella, but I dont have time for silly little human games." He said with a chuckle. I glared at him. I raised my fist and shot it forward as hard as i could at his face._

* * *

I instantly heard the bone crack. Great. Just like when Jacob had kissed me. To my suprise, Emmett was rubbing his jaw, similar to what they did in the movies.

"Wow Bella. For a small little human you sure pack a good punch." He half complimented me. I cradled my right hand to my chest.

"NOOOOO!" We heard Alice from downstairs. She was instantly at my side.

"Bella! How could you break your hand when we have loads of decorating left to do?" She actually looked sad.

"Thanks for your concern Alice." I growled at her. Then Carlisle came into the room.

"Well Bella, can't you stay away from the hospital for a _day_?" He chuckled after he said this and took my hand in his.

"No, apparently not Carlisle. Is it broken?"

Carlisle's hand gingerly touched and prodded mine. He kept moving his ice cold fingers along the small bones in my hand, checking to see if any were seriously damaged.

"Hmm. Well, it doesn't look like any serious damage has occurred. But maybe you should stop punching mythical creatures." He said the last part with a smile. He looked at Alice. "Sorry Alice, but she cannot help decorate until I take the cast off next week." Alice pouted. Then it hit me.

"Wait! What? A _cast_? For one week? Isn't that a bit much?" I did _not _want a cast. That would mean going to the hospital, and having everyone in town sign the stupid thing. Great.

"Yes Bella. I would put your hand in a brace, but that didn't work out too well last time." Oh yeah, I'd snapped my brace last summer trying to stab myself with a rock so I could help fight. Well, fight without really doing anything, just like the third wife. But a _cast_?

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine." I grumbled as Edward carried me to the shiny, silver Volvo. I pouted the entire way to the hospital. When we got there, Carlisle walked up to the nurse's station.

"Hello Gladys. I know I'm off duty, but my daughter hurt her hand and it needs a cast. I will just be a minute."

The nurse just smiled at him and nodded. I don't think a single nurse in this hospital would tell him 'no'.

"Thank you. Edward, Bella, please come this way." Carlisle started walking in the same direction we'd walked just yesterday. He turned at the last minute, heading into the children's ward.

"Um, Carlisle...Aren't I a bit too old to be in here?" I asked him blushing. All of the parents were looking at us strangely. Edward started laughing, evidently reading Carlisle's thoughts. I absolutely _hated_ those silent conversations.

"Edward, what is so hilarious?"

"It's a surprise."

Great. Had no one in the family grasped the concept that I didn't like surprises?

"Edward!" I half whined half yelled. He just chuckled as we followed Carlisle through the ward. Finally, we stopped in front of a pink room. It was just pink, and very plain.

"Here we are. This is where we make kids a cast."

"But I'm _not _a kid Carlisle."

"I know, but I thought that maybe if the cast was coloured it wouldn't be so bad." He smiled at me. I had to admit, I liked the sound of a Christmas coloured cast so no one could sign it. Hah. Carlisle was so smart!

"Yes, thanks Carlisle. That would be great."

Carlisle patted to the examination table in front of the chair he was sitting at. I sat down and gave him my hand.

"What colours would you like Bella?"

"Umm. can I have two?"

"Well, I've never done it before, but I can try. What colours would you like?"

"Green and Red please. Christmas!" I smiled. This was definitely going to be the coolest cast _ever._

"OK, I'll try." He said as he got the cast material out. Thirty minutes, and tones of cast material later, I had a brilliant green and red cast. It was even better than I'd imagined. All of the stripes went on a diagonal, so that made it even more cool. I smiled and squealed in delight.

"Thanks Carlsile! It's awesome thanks so much! It sure makes having to have a cast better!"

Carlisle and Edward chuckled at my delight. I went to hug Carlisle, but I banged my hurt hand into the wall in my attempt.

"AH!" I winced in pain and sank to the floor.

* * *

**OH! A little bit of a cliff-hanger eh? Oh, and I have half finished a chapter to 'Flordia Calls!' and I started on another chapter to 'A Cullen epidemic!' Please read them if you have time!!  
**

**OK, so it's a bit short, but hey, two chapters in one day? I'm pretty proud of myself. Expecially since I passed my lifegaurding class and I'm taking another one the next two weeks :D yay me!**

**Dont worry, I'll still be updating every day or every second day :D :D **

**Please have fun and be safe and have an awesome Summer!**

--**may Edward (etc.) be with you, and may you have a happy, safe, enjoyable summer!! please review if you have time :) It makes me happy.. and when I'm happy, i write, hence, more CHAPTERS!!yay!  
**


	6. Christmas Shopping!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own tiwlight, newmoon, eclipse, or any of the associated characters, plots, or settings in the books. Stephenie Meyer does :**

* * *

**Hello. Hope you like this next chapter... Sorry for giving you a little bit of a cliff-hanger, but at least nothing big happened right? right? no? ok. just don't kill me. This one is long, So I hope it makes up for it!  
**

* * *

Last time:_ Carlisle and Edward chuckled at my delight. I went to hug Carlisle, but I banged my hurt hand into the wall in my attempt._

_"AH!" I winced in pain and sank to the floor._

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Bella! Are you alright?"

"Um. Yeah. I just smashed my hand into the wall. I think I'm fine." They both chuckled at me.

"Well lets get home and tell everyone that you're not too badly hurt."

"M'kay" I nodded at Carlisle. We must have been in that room for a while, because when we exited the hospital, it was extremly dark outside. I shivered, seeing as how I'd forgotten my jacket at the house. Edward must have noticed, becuase he took his jacket off, and draped it around my shoulder.

"But Edward, then you'll be cold." I stopped walking, thinking about the irony of that statement. Edward and Carlisle both laughed while I blushed. All three of us piled into the Volvo, and went straight home. I think I must have fallen asleep in the car -even though it was only a 5 minute ride- because when i woke up, I was tucked in the soft, plush bed, Edwards face inches from mine.

_December 23rd._

"Morning Love." He gave me his crooked smile.

"Mmm." I said closing my eyes and rolling over the other way.

"Do you want to go shopping today?" He asked me, I jumped out of bed and backed away towards the wall.

"ALICE! DID YOU BRAINWASH EDWARD?" I yelled out the door, even though I knew if I'd whispered, Alice would hear me.

"No, my sister did not brainwash me, but we still need to go shopping for Christmas gifts."

"Oh, shoot I forgot. What's the date?"

"December 23rd."

"SHOOT! Edward! Why didn't you tell me? Now I'll have to rush!" I said as I started to get dressed. I had no time for a shower, so I piled my hair into an untidy bun at the back of my head, and thew on some jeans and a long sleeved shirt and sweater over top.

"Do I look OK?" I asked Edward, facing towards him.

"You always look beautiful love." He said grinning. I grinned back.

"Thanks." I said, as I grabbed my favorite purse (Alice had now bought me several) and sped out the door. Of course, I managed to trip, but not until I got to the doorway. Edward immediatly caught me.

"Thanks Edward."

"You really should be more careful you know." He said with a chuckle.

I glared back at him. I couldn't help the fact that I was clumsy. We went out the door, and hopped into Edward's Volvo. We were in Port Angeles in a hour. The drive was pretty quiet the entire way there, Edward and I listening to some form of classical music.

When we arrived, it was cold, and windy. Good thing I was wearing a heavy sweater.

"Where would you like to go first?" Edward asked as he opened my door for me and offered his hand. I took it and replied.

"Well, we have to shop for Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, and then eachother."

"Yes. That will be fun. Shopping for you that is." He said with an evil grin. Oh no. He was going to spend lots of money.

"Edward, please don't spend much on me!" I pleaded.

"Why love? You're worth every penny."

"Just don't. _Please_?"

"Fine. How about under five thousand?"

"FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS?! ON CHRISTMAS PRESENTS?! FOR _ONE _PERSON?" I started yelling at him, flinging my arms up in the air dramatically.

"Oh, then what do you suggest as a budget? two thousand?"

"No Edward. I was thinking more like, keep it under one hundred."

"ONE HUNDRED?!"

"Fine. How about five hundred?"

"What? I can't buy anything good for only five hundred!"

"Try." I said with a smile.

"I will, but no guarantees." He said, returning my smile."OK, so who's first?"

"Umm.. how about Emmett? What do you think he'll like?"

"How about a Nintendo Wii? He doesn't have one of those yet."

"OK." I agreed, leading him to an electronics store.

The man inside the store was in his middle twenties. He had unshaven stubble, and was quite..._ large_. The tag around his neck claimed that his name was Nick.

"Hello Nick." Edward said with a smile. "We'd like to buy a Nintendo Wii please."

"You're lucky," Nick claimed, making his way to the back of the store. "This is the last one of our shipment today. Here you go. Would you like anything else? Accessories maybe?"

"Yes please, What do you suggest?" Edward asked, he was _always _a gentleman. Until Jake came into the picture of course, or Victoria.

"Well, you should get a skin for it, that way it will look cool. And you may want to buy another controller. The console only comes with one after all. And you'll need skins for those too, so dirt doesn't get into them, and you may want to get a sports kit? It includes a tennis racket, baseball bat, golf club, and a steering wheel."

**(AN: Thank god for video game crazed brothers!)**

"Yes, that sound good. Can the skins be blue or black please? And we'd also like to purchase some games."

"Oh yes," Nick said, carrying the acessories over to the counter beside the Wii. "What type of games?"

"Anything as long as it's not bloody or gory." I said piping up. Edward chuckled, and Nick looked at me strangely.

"Oh, umm. OK. There is this game," Nick said as he brought a game in bright red case off the counter. "And 'Super Mario Smash Brothers Brawl' is always fun. And I like 'Mario Kart', and fortunatly, we have copies of both games." Nick carried the games to the counter.

"OK, we'll take it all thank you." Edward said, handing Nick a gold credit card.

"Swipe it with the stripe towards me." Nick told him. I caught a look at the total.

"FIVE HUNDRED AND THIRTY SEVEN DOLLARS?" I yelled out. Wow, I had no idea video games were so expensive.

"Yes Bella. It's OK." Edward said, smiling at Nick, and completing the purchase.

We walked back to the car to put the Wii inside.

"Edward, isn't five hundred and thirty seven dollars a little bit much to spend on one Christmas gift?" I asked him.

"No, actually, it's really rather cheap, considering we normally spend around one thousand dollars on each other."

"One thousand dollars?!"

"Yes."

"Oh god. Well, let's get Rosalie over with. What should we get her?"

"A new car?" Edward asked. I looked at him in horror, and he laughed.

"Listen Bella. Rose has been complaining for a couple of weeks that she wants a new car. It really isnt that unusual. What kind should we get her?"

"A pink Barbie style convertible!" I laughed, picturing Rose in a car like that.

"I was actually thinking more along the lines of another BMW, but maybe a M6 convertible."

"I thought she already had that M convertible thing. And besides, what's the diffrence?"

"The _M3 _is the inferior car. It is a year older than the M6." **(AN: Link to picture is in profile!)**

**(AN: Again, I love my brother sometimes...)**

"God Edward, does she really need it?"

"Yes. I'll order it on line so she'll get it on Christmas morning. What colour should we get? Her last one was red... How about baby blue? Or pink?"

"No, I think we should get her on in black. Black on the outside, with black leather interior."

"OK. Whatever you think would be best." He said kissing me on the head. "OK, so now we've finished Emmett, and Rose. What about Jasper?"

"Hmm.." I said, I had no idea what Jasper would want! "Is there anything electronic he wants?"

"He wants the I-phone... but those are so cheap!"

"Cheap as in poorly made, or they don't cost over _five hundred dollars_?" I asked sarcastically. Seriously, Edward had money issues.

"Fine. Let's go to the Apple store over there." He said pointing to a giant, white, apple shaped sign. He led me inside the store, where everything was futuristic and white.

"Woah." I said, as I covered my eyes, the white everywhere and the lights were blinding me.

"Hello and welcome to the Apple store in Port Angeles. My name is Mark. How can I help you?"

"Hi. We'd like to purchase an I-phone please." Edward said to the man. Mark was short, almost as tall as me. He sort of reminded me of Eric.

"Yes sir, Now would you like the 8G , 16G , 3G, or 10G?"

"Umm.. whatever one is the most expensive." Edward said with a smile in my direction.

"Ah, so you'd like the 16G. Will you be needing any accessories, or anything else while you're here?"

"Well, Jasper would love a Mac. What do you think love?"

"Sure Edward." I said with a sigh. If I objected, he'd just dazzle me into saying yes.

"We'll take the black I-phone, a Black Mac, and what accessories do you have?"

"Well," Mark said, obviously happy of the comission he was getting. "We have two diffrent types of mouses for the Mac, and we have three diffrent plans for the I-phone. Plan one is unlimited calling, texting, and internet use every month, and it's 150 a month. Plan two is unlimited calling, 100 texts, and no internet, and it's 100 dollars a month. And finally, plan three is 100 calls a month, unlimited incoming, 50 texts a month, and no internet. But, it's only 50 dollars. What package would you like?"

"Just give us package one please." I answered for Edward. Considering it was the most extravagant one, I was sure he'd choose it anyway.

"Yes miss. Right away." Mark said as he scurried off towards the back room to pick up our purchases. He came back with two boxes. One was much larger than the other.

"Thank you for your help Mark." Edward said to the salesman as we went to pay.

"No problem. How will you be paying today? Cash, Cheque, or Credit?"

"Credit." Edward replied, handing him the same gold card he'd used for the Wii.

In a few short minutes, we were out of the store, returning the products to the car, before carrying on again.

"Now Alice. God, what on earth will we get her?" Alice was a extremly hard person to shop for. She already had every piece of clothing she wanted, already owned her dream car, and had basically everything else she could ever want.

"I think we should get Alice a goldfish. Then she will have a captive audience. She can talk to it as long as she wants to about whatever she wants to."

"OK, good idea." I said as I dragged him over to the pet store. This time, I was pleased to see that a girl my age worked there. Good, I was beginning to think that Port Angeles only hired young, nerdy boys.

"Hello, welcome to Petsmart. How may I help you?"

"Well...Amy," I said, squinting my eyes to see her name tag. "We'd like to buy a goldfish please."

"OK, sure. Come right this way."

Amy led us to an area completly surrounded by fishtanks. There were at least 150 diffrent species of fish.

"Here are our goldfish." She said, ponting to ten small tanks in the corner. "Choose whatever one you like, and then I will bag it for you."

"Thank you Amy." Edward said with his famous crooked smile. The poor girl never stood a chance.

"No...problem..." She said as she made her way to the front, wobbling a little bit.

"Edward Cullen! I thought I told you not to do that to people."

"Sorry love. I can't turn it off. It's a natural thing. Now pick out a nice goldfish for Alice."

I ended up picking out an all black goldfish with bulging eyes. I chose it because all of the other goldfish were swimming lazily around the tank, but this one was buzzing around excitedly, and he reminded me of Alice.

"Will you also be needing an aquarium?" Amy asked us, after she's caught the fish in a small green net.

"Yes please. Top of the line." Edward's answer didn't suprise me at all.

"Sure. Please come right this way." Amy led us back to the middle of the store, where there were dozens of fishtanks and toys, food, and plants.

"Wow. You guys have _everything_." I said as I stood there in awe. Edward and Amy laughed.

'What would you like?"

"Go ahead Bella." Edward gestured to the shelves upon shelves of fish supplies.

"Oh, Umm.. OK. Can we please get this aquarium, these plants, and these pink rocks? We'll also need a light, thermometer, filter, and food."

"Wow. You're a fish expert." Edward told me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I've been through a few." I explained as I blushed. Amy either didn't hear us, or was completly ignoring us.

"Will you be needing anything else?" She asked with a smile.

"No thank you. We'd like to pay now please."

"Sure." Amy said as she led us over to the counter at the front of the store. "How will you be paying?"

"Credit Card." He said, handing her once again, the gold plastic card.

We were out, and putting the fish in the car in a matter of minutes.

"Esme and Carlsile?" I asked Edward. I truly had no idea what to get them.

"We can just get Carlisle a gift card of a large ammount to Chapters, and Esme, well, let's check the jewlery store. She collects glass figurines."

"Wow, I didn't know that." I said as Edward led me towards the store. The temprature inside was much cooler than any of the other stores. I looked around while Edward guided me towards a large display case.

"What ones should we get her?" He asked me, gesturing for me to pick one.

"I don't know." I said, and then something caught my eye. There were little figurine girls. All of them had dresses, all were extremely beautiful, and all had names. I saw a 'Bella', an 'Alice', and a 'Rose', but I couldn't find Esme. Edward saw what I was looking at.

"She'd love those." He said kissing me on the head. Asking the saleslady to come and get them for us. While he did I looked at the girls more closely. It was kind of creepy. They all looked _exactly _like us. The 'Rose' figure had long, blonde hair, topaz eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a very expensive looking red dress. The Bella figure had shoulder length brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, and of course, pale skin. This doll however, was wearing a simple light blue summer dress. The 'Alice' doll, looked the most alike it's name. It had short, spiky black hair, with topaz eyes, pale skin, and a huge smile spread across her face. She was wearing an elegant, yet informal dress in pink. Before I knew it, I was being usured away by Edward back to the car.

"Well, that's all of our shopping love. I'll go and pick up Carlisle's present while you're asleep, and I'll order Rose's after that. They are going to love their presents!"

"That's great. I hope they do."

"Bella, do you think that you could wrap these? If you do it, we can say that you're sleeping so they can't come in. Please?" I nodded my head. "Please just be careful." I nodded again.

Joy. Christmas wrapping. Well, this would be an adventure.

* * *

**Woah! There you go. One looooong chapter. But, it was the most fun I've ever had writing a chapter. I liked picking out all of the presents. Oh, and I just realized, If you live in the states, you probably haven't heard of Chapters. It is basically our 'Barns and Noble.' Anyways, I hope you liked it, and seeing as it is like, the longest chapter ever, (took me 3 hours to write, edit, etc.) maybe you'd like to review? **

**thanks as always!!**

**pinkcrayon1101**


	7. Wrapping Presents

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, new moon, or Eclipse's characters, plots, etc. ... D Wow, those things are boring :D :D**

* * *

**Hi, hope you like it D (God, that was like the shortest one I've ever done!! :)  
**

* * *

_December 24th _

It was the day before Christmas, and I still hadn't wrapped any of the gifts, let alone _bought _Edward's gift.

"Morning love." Edward said as I rolled to face him. "Ready to wrap presents?"

"No, but I'm as ready as I'll every be."

"Have fun love, I'll be downstairs and you get wrapping!" He said winking, and ducking out the door. Great, he was leaving me alone to face my own personal nightmare.

I got up, had a shower, and got dressed. That only wasted 15 minutes of my wrapping time. Shoot, I suppose I actually had to wrap them then huh? I opened the closets. That's where Edward and I hid the presents. We decided to keep changing our mind about Alice's present so she wouldn't know, but I bet she already does.

The presents looked more to me like monsters than gifts. The many rolls of assorted wrapping paper looked even more scary. Not to mention the tape. Well, at least it wasn't ductape, otherwise we'd have to hide from Alice. I pulled out what I figured to be the easiest present to wrap, Jasper's I-phone.

The box _looked _harmless enough, just a plain rectangle. Sure, I could do this.

Thirty minutes, two rolls of wrapping paper, two paper cuts on my right hand, and one entire roll of tape later, I was finished. It wasn't the best wrapping job ever, but I was pretty proud of myself.

I heard two knocks at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, shoving the little wrapped rectangle into the closet along with the wrapping supplies.

"Me love." I got up to head to the door. But his voice sounded strange. It was familiar, but it was too high, as if someone with a lower voice was trying to imitate his breathtaking voice.

"What's the secret password?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the door.

"Umm," Then I head someone else whisper. "_Shoot, we forgot about that... try someplace they both love. Try meadow."_ I laughed at their pathetic attempt.

"Meadow?" Emmett guessed, forgetting to put on his fake 'Edward' voice.

"Sorry Emmett, Jasper, we don't even have a secret password. HAH! The clumsy human outsmarted not _one _but _two _Vampires! HAH!" I banged my fist on the wall while I laughed. Nothing that had happened was really that funny, but oh well.

"Jasper! You should have known better! Why on earth would Edward and Bella have a _secret password_?" I heard Emmett growl through the wooden door.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who believed her! I just tried to come up with an answer!" Jasper screamed back. I could just picture their hand gestures on the other side of the door, and I giggled.

"Now boys, If you're done trying to sneak in and see your present, I have wrapping to do." I heard the two of them make their way downstairs, still fighting with each other. Stupid boys!

I got back to my wrapping. Next, I picked up Emmett's Wii. I assumed it was the next easiest present to wrap because of it's shape and size.

I got a little better. It only took me three hours to wrap the rest of the presents. And, in consequence of my rushing, I had a band-aid on every visible part of each finger.

I shoved the rest of the presents in the little crawl space at the back of the closet. I then proceeded to twist the key, locking the door. Though, I highly doubted that a locked door would stop any of the Cullens. I tucked the key into my pocket and went downstairs.

"Hey Bella," Rose greeted me. She was wearing her Christmas hat. "If Alice sees you without your Christmas hat on, she'll freak and probably tape it to your head. Here." She said, throwing me the light blue hat. I put it on my head. They were itchy and warm, but radiated Christmas spirit, so I was OK with it.

"Nice hat Bella." Edward said, rounding the corner and kissing me on the cheek. I looked up at his hat. The lines of sliver ductape securing the hat to his head were still visible.

"You too!" I said, kissing him back.

"I went Christmas shopping for you while you were wrapping presents." He said, putting one arm around my waist and leading me to the large, white couch.

"Oh! Shoot, I'd better go!" I said, as I ran off to grab my coat and keys from the closet. I then slammed open the garage door and ran straight into Carlisle.

"Oh, Sorry Carlisle! I should watch where I'm going, but I'm in a rush." I said frantically, picking myself up from the floor.

"No problem Bella. Just don't hurt yourself. If you're in such a rush, would you like to take my car? It goes above 50 miles an hour without breaking a sweat." He said with a smile. I smiled back, and he took his keys out of his jacket pocket, placing them in my hands.

"Have fun." He said again as I started his car.

Where should I go to get a gift for Edward? This was one of the most important shopping days of my life. I needed to find something he'd love and remember _forever_. I couldn't just buy him some random CD, or anything. But I couldn't afford anything extravagant on my very limited budget. So what could I get him then?

Carlisle had gone inside, but I hadn't exited the garage when I saw a square, thin, rectangular shaped object in one of the cup holder spots. It guessed was Carlisle's credit card. It looked exactly like the one that Edward used to pay for all of the gifts we purchased yesterday. Attached with tape, there was a note written in neat and elegant script. It read;

_Bella,_

_Please use this to buy whatever you'd like to for Edward. Don't waste your collage fund! Please, use this card. Have fun shopping!_

_-Carlisle. _

I crumpled up the note and stared at the credit card. I _could _use it, but, well, I suppose I would then, seeing as I had not excuse _not _to. And Carlisle's note seemed like he really wanted me to use it.

I looked on the front of the card, to make sure it _was _Carlisle's and not anyone else's by mistake. But there, set in gold plastic was the name 'Bella Swan'. Great, now I had my first Credit Card.

The tiny blue cell phone in my pocket rung. I wouldn't let Edward buy it for me, but of course, he had anyway, in case there was an emergency or something. I picked up my phone. It said _'One new text message from Alice Cullen." _I rolled my eyes, then flipped open the phone and read the text message.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you hate shopping, but... pretend that you're me... OK, well, maybe, I dunno. Channel your 'inner Alice.' And I already saw that you have no idea what to get him, and I'm sorry that I can't see anything to help you. You'll have to figure it out on your own. GOOD LUCK!_

_ALICE ;)_

Well, one thing was for sure. This was turning into a very interesting day... And I hadn't even left the _garage_ yet!

* * *

**Hello! I hope you liked it enough that you don't feel the need to throw _anything _at me! I have some awesome ideas for the next few chapters.. MUHAHA. :)**

**OH, and happy only 11 days until Breaking Dawn comes out day! I will be updating at least one story a day for the next 8 (maybe 9) days! --I have to go to a wedding on the other 2 or 3 days! OK, so yea! Hope you liked it! **

**And somewhere deeeeeeeeep in your heart, I know you want to review... seeing as I'm _guessing _you've got time, cuz you're reading my rant. MUHAAH :) Thanks! Feel free to PM me too!**

**pinkcrayon1101**


	8. Mercedes and a Semi

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse's characters, plots, etc. :**

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while :D Anyways, _BIG _thanks to iluvedwardcullen4ever for helping me write this chapter! You rock! Hope you like this chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME!**

* * *

_**5 days until Breaking Dawn!**_

**_137 days until the Twilight movie!_**

* * *

I opened up the garage, and sped outside. I wanted to find Edward the perfect Christmas present, and I only had six hours. I heard my phone ring once I'd gotten onto the highway. Oh joy, it was Alice.

I flipped the phone open. "Hello?" I asked into the reciever.

"BELLA! Thank god you're alright!" I could barley understand her becuase of her broken, dry sobbing.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked confused. She seemed happy when I'd left.

"Bella don't get on the highway. Understand?"

"Too late Alice, I'm already there."

"PULL OVER!" She screamed at me. i had to pull the phone away from my ear. And of course, being klutzy, I dropped it under the passenger seat.

"Shoot." I said to myself, reaching over to get it. That's when I heard a loud, roaring honk. I looked up through the windsheild.

There was a large, blue semi comming towards me. In my haste to pick up the phone I must have had veered into the oncomming lane.

I heard glass crunching, and I screamed. Then everything went black.

* * *

**EPOV**

Alice and I were sitting in the living room across from eachother. She was going on about how this was going to be the best Christmas ever. Something she said every year, when suddenly her face went blank. She was having a vision.

"Alice," I said, walking over to her. "what happened?"

"Bel- Bella." She studdered out. She shot up from her seat and rushed to her purse.

"What happened to Bella?" I asked her worried. I never should have let her go alone.

Alice wasn't paying attention to me though, she was dialing a number into her cell phone.

What had happened to my precious Bella? Did she get mugged? Trip and break her ankle? arm? While I was thinking of all of the things that could have happened to my beautiful Bella, I heard Alice scream into the phone.

"Alice! What's wrong?" I asked, rushing over to her while she fell backwards.

"Bel-Bell-BELLA!" She screamed, covering her eyes. She finally got control of herself and said "We have to go find Carlisle."

"Alice tell me! What happened to Bella?!" I was getting angry now as she raced up the stairs towards Carlisle's office.

"Hello Alice. What's the matter?" he asked when she walked into the room and he saw the look on her face.

"Bella." she whispered. "We have to save her!" Alice screamed this time, flinging her arms into the air.

"Well Alice, you'll need to tell me what happened." Carlisle said calmly, getting up from his desk. Jasper came into the room and enclosing Alice in a hug.

"A-a semi. A semi hit Bella." She whispered again, cuddling into Jasper's chest. He sent a wave of calm around the room. I'm sure my emotions were mixed up right now and confusing him. I felt anger towards the driver, sadness because of what could have happened to Bella, and disbelief.

"Let's go." Carlisle said, grabbing his jacket and exiting the room with all of us following. We all piled into my volvo. I let Alice drive becuase she was the only one of us who actually knew where Bella had crashed. We went down the winding road towards the highway. When we got there, Alice stopped the car, and we saw a crumprled up black mercedes in a corner of the road. There was also a large, blue semi in front of it.

"BELLA!" I yelled, rushing out of the car. There were no police there yet, and I ran to her. The car's windsheild was smashed, the front end was smashed in, the paint was scratched, and I could barley see into it becasue it was upsideown. The rest of my family came up behind me.

They all gasped. Carlisle and Jasper each grabbed one side of the car and flipped it over. My Bella was sitting in the driver's seat unconcious. Her beautiful face was covered in blood, and her legs looked trapped into the car. I climbed into the car through the passenger window and grabbed her limp body. I gently took her out of the car and lay her on the soft grass beside the car so Carlisle could examine her.

"Oh god!" Alice said, coving her mouth when she saw Bella.

There was blood dripping everywhere on Bella's head, many little pieces of glass cutting into her jeans. Her foot was twisted into a strange direction and blood and glass were covering every inch of her clothes. Carlisle put his hand on her's to take her pulse.

"It's weak, but shoould last until we get to the hospital." He said, getting up from his knees. We all piled back into the volvo and sped back to Forks.

**OK, hope you liked it :D It was fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed reading it :) Thanks for reading, please review!**

**pinkcrayon1101**


	9. Choices

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse's characters, plots, etc. **

* * *

**Hi! OK, so I hope you like this chapter! Only apx. 2-3 more chapters to this one! Please review when you're done :D**

* * *

_**4 days until Breaking Dawn!**_

**_136 days until the Twilight movie!_**

* * *

EPOV

We arrived at the hospital in a flash. It helped that I was driving at 200 mph. I swerved into a random spot close to the hospital. We all ran as fast as we could at human speed into the hospital. The nurses looked at us with wide eyes.

"We need a stretcher and several doctors right away!" Carlisle yelled at the nurses. One of them immediately picked up the phone while another got a stretcher. I laid Bella on the stretcher and watched as Carlisle wheeled her away.

"Excuse me," A nurse said, comming up behind me. "But we need to fill out some paperwork. Come with me please." She said as she grabbed a clip board, pen, and led me to a small waiting room.

"OK, so how do you know the patient?"

"I am her fiance. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan and she's eighteen years old."

"OK thank you. And you're name is?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Oh! Are you Dr. Cullen's son?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. I couldn't stop her thoughts from pouring into my head.

_"Wow. Dr. Cullen's son! If Edward likes me, maybe I'll have a better chance with the doctor. Who cares if he has a wife?"_

I couldn't stop myself. I growled at her.

"Oh um, so my name is Stephanie. If there is anything you need, just let me know OK?"

I nodded my head, and she smiled. Then she turned her back and left. After about a minute of waiting, my siblings joined me.

"I'm so sorry Edward," Alice said hugging me. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry!" She was now crying broken, tearless sobs.

I eyed Jasper who sent a wave of calm around the room.

"Alice, it's OK. Nothing that happened was your fault. It was the stupid person driving the semi who got Bella in this mess. Nothing was your fault."

"Yeah, actually it was," Rose said, coming through the doorway. "If you hadn't called Bella and distracted her, nothing would have happened."

This caused Alice to break down yet again.

"Thanks Rose." I said sarcastically, scowling at her. She just had to go and make this five times more difficult then it had to be.

"S-S-See? It is my fault. And now Bella's gonna die and it's all my fault and everyone is going to be so upset, and I'M A MURDERER!" She screamed, her face twisted in pain.

"No Alice. Calm down. Bella will be fine, and she's not going to die, and nothing was you're fault. And you _certainly _didn't murder Bella."

"YES I DID!" Alice screamed, throwing her arms up into the air, hitting Emmett.

"Ow." Emmett said, rubbing his face. "For a little pixie you sure hit hard."

Well of course that got Rosalie all worked up.

"Alice! Why the heck did you hurt my husband?" She shouted at her. Alice was still sobbing.

"Rosalie. Not now." I told her, my arm still around Alice.

"No! She hurt my Emmett, and Bella, and now she should leave!" Rose shouted. Emmett and Jasper held her back.

"FINE!" Alice shouted. She stomped out of the waiting room.

"Alice! Wait!" I called after her, but she just continued storming her way through the reception area and to my silver volvo. She was already at the car when she realized that she didn't have the keys. She stomped back inside.

"Edward, may I please have your keys?" She asked polietly, her voice shaking a little bit.

"No."

"Edward, give me the dang keys!" She shouted at me, causing many heads to turn our way.

"No." I said again, staying calm.

"EDWARD YOU BETTER GIVE ME THE KEYS OR ILL KILL YOUR CAR!" She screamed at me while stomping her feet. Now half of the people in the hall looked shocked, and the other half looked afraid.

"Alice, please listen to me. Forget about Rose. We all want you here. And I know that when Bella wakes up and can't find you, she'll be hurt."

"I don't care. Gimme the keys, and I'll be back in a bit."

I sighed in defeat and handed her the keys.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked her as she retreated towards the sliding doors.

"Shopping." She said, finally exiting the hospital. I turned around to find Rosalie.

"Good riddance." She scoffed. It took all of my will power not to knock my sister down right there.

"Rose, that was uncalled for. You and I both know it. Nothing that happened was Alice's fault, and I want you to call and apologize."

"No." She said lazily, turning around and walking into the small room where Emmett and Jasper were playing cards.

"Emmett, tell your wife that she is a poor excuse for a vampire." I said with all the venom I could muster. Rosalie just turned and growled at me.

"Umm, I don't think she'd take it too well if I told her that. Why don't _you_?" This caused Jasper to laugh, his cards shaking uncontrollably in his hand.

"Emmett, tell Edward that he is a stupid, egotistic, illogical, moronic, loser who has nothing else better to do than look after some pathetic human girl."

That was all it took. I pounced at Rose and she gracefully stepped out of the way. Then she lunged at me, and I dodged. Jasper and Emmett came to us in a matter of seconds, Emmett pulling Rose back, and Jasper pulling me back while letting out a wave of calm.

"You're lucky that they're here." She spat at me.

"Oh why? Because you would have killed me? Fat chance." I spat back. Now we were both ready to kill each other. Emmett and Jasper were having a harder and harder time pulling us back. That was when Carlisle decided to come into the room.

"Good afternoon children." He said, as if the scene before him was completly normal. "Where is Alice?" He wondered, looking up from his clipboard for a mere second.

"Your beast of a daughter chased her out of the hospital." I told him, inching closer and closer to Rose.

"What? Rosalie, is that true?"

"_Technically _yes. But all I said was that the car crash was her fault, and after she'd hit Emmett I thought she caused enough trouble so I told her to beat it." Rose said calmly, trying to wiggle out of Emmett's iron grasp.

"Rosalie Cullen, I'm very ashamed of you," Carlisle said, walking in between both of us. "You never should have said those things to Alice. I want you to apologize and then Alice will get to choose your punishment." I couldn't help but laugh.

"And Edward. Why were you trying to fight your sister? And calling her names?" He asked, his eyes staring into mine.

"I was trying to defend Alice." I replied, finally calming down.

"That was kind of you Edward, but please don't try to kill your other sister OK?"

I nodded in agreement. Carlisle smiled at Jasper, signalling it was OK to release me. Rosalie whined while still in Emmett's grasp.

"What?! That is so not fair Carlisle!" She whined at him. "Lemme go Emmett!" She shouted.

"Rosalie I'm afraid that if you cannot control yourself I'll have to ask you to leave the hospital. Edward, come with me please."

I nodded and followed him out into the hall. We walked towards room 111. I could see Bella's small fragile body laying in the large, metal hospital bed. She was hooked up to many monitors. A heart monitor, a transfusion machine, a respiratory machine that was giving oxygen was attached to a tube and taped across her face. Just like after James attacked her.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I don't think that Bella will live through this." He said, placing a hand on my back.

I was too in shock to feel anything. I just left to sit beside Bella's bed, gently taking her hand and rubbing circles into the back of it. I heard someone come inside.

"Hello?" I asked, to lazy to turn around. But by hearing the person's thoughts, I knew it was Alice.

"Hi Edward." She said sadly, taking in Bella's current condition. "Carlisle told me everything." She sat down beside me and gave me a hug. That's when I decided to cry. Of course, I couldn't really cry so it just came out as sobbing, but that was all I could do. Alice rubbed my back and quietly sobbed as well. After about a minute Alice spoke again.

"Edward, I know how much this hurts you, but why don't you just change her?" Alice asked. I immediately pushed her away.

"Alice," I hissed at her. "How could you say such a thing?" I asked, standing up. She stood up as well.

"Actually," Carlisle said, coming into the room. "I agree with Alice. Edward, I'm only going to keep her on life support for a week, so by then you must make a decision. I believe that you should change her. No one could live without her Edward." He said standing behind me.

I turned back around to face Bella. Who could have known how much pain it would cause everyone. It hurt Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and I beyond belief. Not to mention Bella, who was here, in the hospital, in pain.

The majority of my family now came into the room. The only person not here was Esme. She was too shocked and sad to come down to the hospital. If Bella was going to die, she wanted to remember her when she was happy. Esme didn't want her last memory of Bella to be in the hospital the day before Christmas. Jasper patted me on the back, Rose gave me a hug, Emmett put an arm around my shoulder and Alice cried into my chest.

Now I had a decision to make. One that would affect my entire family. I could change Bella, and live with her forever. Certainly the best option for me and my family members, but we had to think about Bella first. Or, I could let her die peacefully and go to heaven, where she belongs. I looked at the faces of my family members. They were all sad. And I had no idea what to do.

* * *

**OK, so I hope you liked that chapter! Yay! 2 chapters in one day, aren't you special? Please review if you have time! If you don't... I could always kill Bella... :) MUHAHAHA. who says bribery isn't awesome?!  
**

**pinkcrayon1101**


	10. Brother and Sister

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse's characters, plots, etc. **

* * *

**Hi! OK, so I hope you like this chapter! Only apx. 1-2 more chapters to this one! Please review when you're done :D AHHH!  
**

* * *

_**4 days until Breaking Dawn!  
**_

**_136 days until the Twilight movie!_**

* * *

EPOV

I stared down at my weak, innocent Bella. six days had now gone by, leaving me with only one day left to decide. I knew what would be best for my family and I, but what about Bella? I knew she _wanted _to become one of us, but would I really take away her soul?

"Edward," I heard a soft, quiet voice from behind me. It was Rosalie. "Edward, you have to change her. Please." She pleaded, dry sobbing.

"I-I can't decide." I stuttered. Rose captured me in a hug.

"Please Edward. Do it for me, and everyone. I _know _it's what Bella would want."

"I know it's what she'd _want _but what about what she _needs_?"

"She needs you Edward. She needs to live, she needs to love you."

"I don't know if I could do that to her."

"Then ask Carlisle. I'm sure he'd be glad to, or I would."

"Thanks Rose, but I still don't know."

"You better hurry and decide, Carlisle just told me that he's going to unplug her tonight if you don't decide by 11:59."

I looked at the little clock mounted to the wall. It read 10:14. I looked back at Rosalie. Her beautiful face was broken. Her expression was twisted into a mask of sadness. Her large, golden eyes stared up at me, pleading me.

"I just don't know!" I said, banging my fist onto the little table beside Bella's bed.

"I know you'll make the right decision Edward. Just follow your heart. I'm sorry for what I said this week, I've just been worried about Bella." She looked down at the floor. I put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at me.

"Rose, listen to me. Thank you." I said, hugging her again. We both stood there, bound be each other's arms, dry sobbing.

"Edward?" It was Carlisle. Rose released me and I spun around to face him.

"I will be taking her off life support soon. What is your decision?"

I looked at the clock. It was only 11:02!

"Carlisle, I thought I had until 11:59!"

"Sorry Edward, but no. I cannot keep her on for much longer. She has to be off by 11:30. Sorry." He said, exiting the room.

"Edward please. Please change her. I don't think any of us could live without her."

I nodded. "I know that Rose, but what about Bella?"

"She will be happier this way. She can be with you _forever_."

I nodded. "I know what I have to do." I said.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie called into the hall.

"Yes?"

"I have decided what is right for Bella." I said, walking to the life support machine. "I'm going to--"

* * *

**OMC I FEEL EVIL! Please review? awww, I liked this chapter b/c of Rosalie and Edward's relationship. They really love eachother (as brother and sister) when they're not fighting.**

**Oh, and please dont feel the need to come after me b/c of the cliff hanger and the length of the chapter :D heh. I promise to have another one posted soon!!**

**pinkcrayon1101**

* * *


	11. Burning

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the _Twilight _series, or anything to do with them. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**HELLO! I decided NOT to make a sequal until I tell you what happenes. Sorry, I felt really sad before cuz I broke up with my boyfriend. :( Oh well, I'm so over him! :P So, Anyways, I hope you like this chapter...even though it's a little short. :D**

* * *

BPOV

I was dreaming. Floating in pale blue waters, sun coming down on me. The light was wonderfully warm, and it made sparkles in the water. Suddenly, I felt burning hot. I screamed out in pain, but all that came out was bubbles. That's when I tried to swim to the surface. Try as I may, I couldn't break my way through the barrier blocking me from the sky. I was stuck in the water, and panicking. I could hear Edward's voice. It was as if he was just on the other side of the barrier, telling me to break my way through it. Why wasn't he helping me? With his vampire strength, he could break through quite easily.

"Bella!" Edward's voice said, pained.

I wanted to yell back to him, but again, when I tried to project, all I got was bubbles. I continued to ram the barrier between Edward and I over and over again. Finally, I did it. I broke through the ice-like barrier, and fell onto the cold, hard, floor.

"Bella!" I heard again. It was still Edward, but his voice sounded clearer now. I didn't try to open my eyes. Was I dead? I'd surly been underwater for too long. I felt two cold, strong hands lift me up and place me on something soft and warm.

"It worked Edward!" I heard Alice giggle. Why was she in heaven too? Or wherever I was for that matter.

"Yes, it did." Carlisle said. OK, why were all of the Cullens here? I dared to open my eyes. I heard several gasps when I was fluttering my eyelids, but I finally forced them open. I was in a white hospital room, a matching white hospital robe on me. I saw every member of the Cullen family around my bed -minus Esme- and smiled.

"AH!" I screamed out in pain. The burning feeling had come back, even worse than before. I caught a look into Edward's eyes as I thrashed around on the bed.

"Put up the side rails Emmett." Carlisle said calmly, putting something into my IV tube. I heard the metal bars slide into place. I continued to thrash around. Why was it burning? It felt just like when James had bit me... Wait. Was I becoming a VAMPIRE? I stopped thrashing as the burning suddenly lessened. My guess was that it was something to do with what Carlisle put into the tube, so I tried to thank him.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said. My words were so slurred that I could hardly understand myself.

"You're welcome Bella." He chuckled back. I felt a cold hand take mine.

"Bella," Edward started. My eyes closed and I felt very tired.

"Ed-Edward." I said, sighing.

"I'm here for you love." He said, kissing my hand.

"I love yo-" I tried to say, but before I could finish, I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Did you like it? Finally got your answer? I'll try to post another chapter soon, but right now, I need to eat some breakfast :D Thanks for reading, please review!**

**pinkcrayon1101**


	12. Apparently I forgot

**OK, so I thought that I had already done this. Obviously I havent tho lol. OK, so that was the end of the story, BUT the sequal is called 'New for Newyears' And you can find it on my profile =)**

**OK, thanks, and sorry about all of the confusion! Please read the other story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks so much!  
**

**Pinkcrayon1101  
**


End file.
